carmageddonfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now
Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now é a sequela do jogo de computador Carmageddon, lançado em 30 de Novembro de 1998. O jogo foi desenvolvido pela Stainless Games e publicado pela Sales Curve Interactive. Foi lançado para o PC e o Macintosh. O Carmageddon II é normalmente considerado o melhor jogo da série, devido aos seus gráficos e física melhorados, e à jogabilidade melhor no geral. Também é o único jogo da trilogia que não tem um pack de expansão oficial. Jogabilidade Um jogador Tal como no Carmageddon, há 3 maneiras de completar os níveis: *Completar a corrida, passando pelos portões. *Destruir todos os oponentes. *Matar todos os pedestres no nível. Há 3 níveis de dificuldade para escolher. Há medida que o jogador avança no jogo, são desbloqueados grupos de níveis. Estes consistem de 3 corridas normais seguidos de uma missão. Cada missão tem tarefas específicas que devem ser feitas, e deve ser completa para avançar para o próximo grupo. O jogo é completo quando o 10º grupo for acabado, e como recompensa, todos os carros e níveis são desbloqueados. Os limites de tempo são mais generosos do que no primeiro jogo, e o jogador pode matar pedestres, danificar oponentes ou fazer algumas acções para ganhar mais tempo. O Carmageddon II foi um dos poucos jogos de corrida da altura a ter partes deformáveis nos modelos dos carros, fazendo dos danos mais realistas. Os veículos podem ser dobrados a meio, deixando-os com menos rodas no chão, e podem até ser cortados a meio, causando a sua destruição se o carro não for reparado antes de tocar no chão. Multijogador O Carmageddon II suporta 2-6 jogadores, sobre uma rede LAN ou IPX. Algumas personalizações foram feitas que permitem outros modos, mas são pouco estáveis. Personagens O Carmageddon II tem 40 personagens, cada uma com o seu veículo individual - mais 10 que a prequela. O jogador só pode escolher o Max Damage no início do jogo, mas os veículos dos oponentes podem ser comprados após uma corrida usando os créditos ganhos. Faixa sonora O Carmageddon II tem uma faixa sonora de heavy metal com músicas da e faixas instrumentais da Sentience. #Sentience - Finer Scale #Sentience - Magnificent Speed #Sentience - Machina Directa #Iron Maiden - Aces High #Iron Maiden - Be Quick or Be Dead #Iron Maiden - Run to the Hills #Iron Maiden - The Trooper Censura Tal como com o seu predecessor, o Carmageddon II foi sujeito a críticas em relação ao seu nível de violência. Tem a nota de 15+ pelo ELSPA. Nalguns países, os pedestres (e animais) são zombies, e o sangue foi transformado em visco verde. Na Alemanha, os extra-terrestres substituíram os pedestres. A Internet lançou o Blood patch que restaura as formas de humanos originais. O pack foi depois lançado no Reino Unido em 1999, recebendo o certificado de 18+. Ligações externas *[http://games.sci.co.uk/games/basic.asp?version_id=4 Carmageddon II] no SCi Games *Notas no Gamerankings *[http://www.tower.net.au/~robsol/carma/carm2_faq.html Carmageddon 2 FAQ do RCS] *Intro no YouTube *[http://games.sci.co.uk/games/downloads/default.asp?sortType=Patch Patches do Carmageddon II] no Sci Games *[http://devwam.toshiba-3.com/viewtopic.php?id=313 Guia de patches do Carmageddon II] no devWAM Mudanças do Carmageddon *A quantidade de sprites foi diminuída - os pedestres, apanháveis, etc. são modelos em 3D. *Itens, missões, estados, esmagamento e o mini-mapa foram adicionados. *A bófia e a câmera de choques foram removidas, mas eram incluídas em fases beta do jogo. *Personagens diferentes, locais diferentes, estilos de menus diferentes. *A APO agora tem 30 ranhuras que devem ser compradas antes de serem preenchidas. *Os oponentes já não são roubáveis - devem ser comprados. *Os níveis são organizados em grupos. *Algumas coisas ficaram mais complexas (e.g. física, repetição, poderes). en:Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now Categoria:Jogos